Escape the asylum
Escape the asylum is a free game on some websites and is a horror game. It is also a flash game. It also has a sequel called Escape the asylum 2. Then there is also Escape the asylum 3: a christmas story. Walkthrough Prison cell First, grab the knife with your teeth to cut yourself out of the straitjacket. Then rip the padding off from the corner of the cell. It reveals a door key. Use the key to open the door and escape. Hallway First, use the knife you got from the previous room to kill the guard. Get the note from him. It states "HE NEVER WENT AGAIN". Look on the wall and it states "WN AGEHGFF MM". Combine the two statements and get a giant code reading HENEVERWENTAGAINWNAGEHGFFMM. Put that code in the door keypad to open the door to precede to the next room. Heater room First, grab the coin from near the radiator. Grab the chewing gum from the desk and the pencil from the floor. Use the bottom of the pencil (the eraser bit) to erase the chalk markings on the wall and it says: 6544398. Enter that code into the safe on the desk to get a key. Use the key to open the door and progress. Game room Insert the coin into the vending machine and get a safe-like box thing. Insert the knife into the keyhole in the box and then get a dog toy. Put it outside the door and a dog rushes through the door and breaks it. It chews the dog toy. Leave the room while it is chewing to proceed. Cobble room Grab the old shoe from the floor and the trophy from the top shelf. Tap on the cat doll on the bottom shelf to observe it. It has a sad face and is broken (the rip on his arm). Use the chewing gum to seal the hole and the cat doll will then be impressed and give you a key as a reward. Use the key to open a safe that has a piece of paper in it that says: 8874. Use this code on the keypad to open the door to proceed. Basement Use the old shoe on the guard. It will stink. This stink will poison the guard. Get a key from him. Use the key on the spotlight to make it work. Shine it on the wall and get the number: 4445. Use this code on the safe and get a hammer. Use the hammer to break the door and proceed. Asylum gates Grab the brick from the wall. See a trophy-like puzzle behind the hole where the brick was. The puzzle is easy: insert the trophy to complete it. It will give you a key. Use the key on the gate (there are three keys you need to open the gate). The second key is easily found: on the ground. Insert this one now. Then find the third key by completing these steps: go to the potted plant. Grab the leaves from it and see a puzzle. It is a Rubix cube and you must match all the colors to their appropriate sides. Finish the puzzle and the cube breaks and reveals a key inside. Now all three keys are inserted, you can come through. Just outside (final level) Use the brick to kill the guard. See he dropped a lever. Attach it to the control pad and pull the lever to open the gates and reveal a big brick wall. Use the leaves to hop on to so you can reach and climb over the wall to escape! Category:Escape